Sales of a particular product or service may be based upon how well that product or service is marketed to a consumer. One form of marketing is a coupon, typically in paper form, for a discount toward the product or service. Some coupons may be retailer specific, for example, only redeemable for the discount at a particular retailer, while other coupons may be product specific from a manufacturer and redeemable at any retailer.
A coupon, while typically in paper form, may be in digital form and may be referred to a digital promotion. A digital promotion may be selected or “clipped” via a mobile phone and saved to a digital wallet for redemption at a point-of-sale (POS) terminal, for example.
A typical coupon is applicable to a given product and has a redeemable value that may vary based upon the quantity of a given item, size of the product in terms of packaging, and/or the price point of the given item. To have a promotion applied to multiple products, multiple corresponding coupons are generally required to be presented at the POS terminal or digitally clipped. This may be relatively time consuming.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 2006/0085256 to Fleming is directed to a “clip'n win” coupon marketing system. More particularly, Fleming is directed to an integration of a puzzle within a print and/or digital coupon delivery mechanism, or some combination thereof, that motivates the user (or users) to proactively participate in the coupon redemption process due to their motivation to assemble the puzzle and possibly use the puzzle's information to participate in another activity, including but not limited to a contest.